unepicmultiplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
The search for the magic
"The search for magic" is the second quest in the multiplayer UnEpic series. It is suggested for 3 players (level 3 - 4) Notable loot * 1 Amethyst Dolphin * Arcanita (Unique Wand) Arcanita is located at the end of the dungeon. You do not need the Red Key to access it. Traps Depending on which direction you choose to go at the midway point, you may encounter Trap #4 and #5 before Trap #3. *Trap #1 is a simple lever trap. It will drop rocks to the right of you. Make sure all coop players are standing away from the right side when activating. *Trap #2 is also activated by a lever. Once pulled, one explosive goblin will spawn on each side of the screen and begin running towards you. If you have enough damage you can kill them before they reach you, otherwise use your halo to avoid death. *Trap #3 is once again lever activated. Pulling the lever will cause many blue frogs to fall down from above. Killing all the blue frogs is necessary to proceed. Sometimes it can take a little while for all of them to fall. *Trap #4 is less of a trap and more of a warning. Immediately upon entering the water on this screen, a leech will attach to you. While it is attached you will take 1 poison consistently but you won't have a status effect. Simply go to your inventory and click the leech to remove it. *Trap #5 is a hallway with 3 levers. All levers do the same thing. They will drop 3 rocks above the left-most lever and a rolling boulder above the right-most. There is no benefit to activating any of these levers. The search for the magic - Trap 1.png|Trap #1 The search for the magic - Trap 2.png|Trap #2 The search for the magic - Trap 3.png|Trap #3 The search for the magic - Trap 4.png|Trap #4 The search for the magic - Trap 5.png|Trap #5 Puzzles *Puzzle #1 requires you to kill a green eye hiding in a pipe above you. The eye can only be damaged for brief periods of time when it comes out of the pipe- visually it will grow in size for a couple seconds.There is nowhere you can stand to lock onto the eye. Following the path in the centre of the screen will lead you one room above the eye, with a drop in front of you. Through random chance you can try to drop down and hit the eye, but that is highly unlikely. If you are playing coop, you can have a partner wait at the bottom to give you the que when to drop down. If you are solo and overleveled with 14 points in fire, you can use summon flame spirit which will hover on the eye until it comes out and instantly kill it. *Puzzle #2 requires you to kill two eyes in the top right hand corner of your screen. You cannot lock onto these enemies. The intended way to do this is to have a friend climb partially up the ladder so you can target him and shoot through him killing the enemies. You can use a bow or spells that do not cause friendly fire. Once again, if you are solo and overleveled with 14 points in fire, you can use summon flame spirit to kill both eyes. After completing this puzzle, a ladder will appear leading you to a chest containing the Red Key. The search for the magic - Puzzle 1.png|Puzzle #1 The search for the magic - Puzzle 2.png|Puzzle #2 The search for the magic - Red Key Location.png|Red Key Location Secrets *There is one primary secret in this level. In order to access it you need to kill every enemy on the screen in the first picture's location. This includes the two blue snakes on the centre platform that require range to kill easily. If you do not have range, you can drop down from one room up, much further into the level. This is definitely not the optimal way to do this, as it requires a lot of backtracking each time you miss the fall. Once every enemy is dead, a ladder is revealed leading to the centre platform previously containing the blue snakes. Enter the door and begin your climb upwards. Part-way up the climb there is a hidden wall on your left with a coffin. Once you reach the top you are confronted by a blue knight. He can be fairly difficult to kill at earlier levels as he hits quite hard and has a decent amount of health. Once you have dealt with the knight, or decided to avoid him, you can loot the room which contains chests and scroll stands with a spellbook, various gear, essence and some consumable items for the rest of the dungeon. The search for the magic - Secret 1.png|Secret #1 The search for the magic - Secret 1-1.png|Secret #1 Part 2 The search for the magic - Secret 1-2.png|Secret #1 Part 3 Category:Maps